gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Renly Baratheon
Renly Baratheon war ein wiederkehrender Charakter in der ersten und zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wurde von Gethin Anthony verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der dritten Episode der ersten Staffel. Seinen letzten Auftritt absolvierte er in der fünften Episode der zweiten Staffel. Renly war der jüngste Sohn aus dem Haus Baratheon, den Herren über Sturmkap. Während der Regentschaft seines älteren Bruders König Robert Baratheon war er als "Meister des Rechts" ein Mitglied im kleinen Rat. Nach dem Tod seines Bruders beanspruchte Renly den Eisernen Thron für sich selbst und überging damit Roberts Söhne Joffrey Baratheon, Tommen Baratheon und seinen älteren Bruder Stannis Baratheon in der Thronfolge. Im Krieg der fünf Könige, von denen Renly einer war, erschuf die Priesterin Melisandre einen Schatten, der ihn ermordete. Nach Renlys Tod löste sich seine Anhängerschaft auf und die Lords der Sturmlande schlossen sich seinem älteren Bruder Stannis an. Früheres Leben Renly war der Sohn von Steffon Baratheon, dem Oberhaupt des Hauses Baratheon, einem der mächtigsten Häuser in Westeros und Gebieter über die Sturmlande. Renly hatte zwei ältere Brüder, Robert und Stannis. Als Steffon starb, erbte Robert seinen Titel und führte eine erfolgreiche Rebellion gegen König Aerys II. Targaryen. Nach seinem Sieg bestieg Robert als neuer König den Eisernen Thron und machte seinen jüngeren Bruder zum Lord über Sturmkap. Während des Krieges war Renly noch ein Kind und nahm deshalb nicht an Kampfhandlungen teil. Später ernannte ihn Robert zum Meister des Rechts im kleinen Rat des Königs. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er Vierter in der Thronfolge, nach Roberts Söhnen Joffrey und Tommen und seinem älteren Bruder Stannis. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Brüdern, deren Verhältnis zeitlebens angespannt war, erfreute sich Renly beim Adel und dem gemeinen Volk großer Beliebtheit. Bei Beginn der Handlung wird in der Fernsehserie auf eine bereits langjährige Beziehung zwischen Renly und Ser Loras Tyrell hingewiesen, die er erfolglos versucht, vor der Öffentlichkeit zu verbergen. Staffel 1 Renly begrüßte Eddard Stark, den er von früher kannte, bei dessen Ankunft in Königsmund. Renly war zudem das einzige Mitglied des königlichen Rates, das Eddard bei seiner neuen Aufgabe als Hand des Königs unterstützte. Er stimmte mit Eddards Einschätzung überein, dass die verschwenderischen Ausgaben des Königs dem Reich schaden."Lord Schnee" Hinzugefügt von [[Benutzer:HideAndSeek|HideAndSeek|left|200px|thumb]] Während der Vorbereitung des großen Turniers zu Ehren von Eddards Ernennung zeigte sich, dass die Stadtwache nicht in der Lage war, allein für Ordnung zu sorgen. Daraufhin warf Renly ihrem Befehlshaber Janos Slynt Unfähigkeit vor."Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" Beim Turnier wettete Renly gegen Petyr Baelish und setzte eine erhebliche Summe auf seinen Liebhaber Loras Tyrell, der gegen Gregor Clegane antrat. Gregor Clegane unterlag überraschend, weil sein Hengst von der rossigen Stute Loras' irritiert war und Petyr verlor die Wette. Später unterstützte Renly Roberts Vorschlag, Daenerys Targaryen zu ermorden. Loras riet Renly, den Eisernen Thron selbst zu beanspruchen und sicherte ihm die Unterstützung des reichen und mächtigen Hauses Tyrell zu. Renly war sich jedoch bewusst, dass er in der Thronfolge hinter seinen beiden Neffen und seinem älteren Bruder Stannis stand. Loras erwiderte, dass Robert den Thron nur durch Gewalt hält, dass sein ältester Sohn Joffrey allgemein als Monster gilt, dass Tommen zu jung sei und Stannis nicht die nötigen persönlichen Eigenschaften habe."Der Wolf und der Löwe" Hinzugefügt von [[Benutzer:HideAndSeek|HideAndSeek|200px|thumb]] Bevor Robert bei der Jagd von einem wilden Eber aufgespießt wurde, kam es zu einem Streit zwischen ihm und Renly. Robert meinte, die Vergangenheit wäre einfacher und blutiger gewesen, als Renly zugeben wollte."Eine goldene Krone" Während Robert im Sterben lag, wollte Renly Eddard auf seine Seite ziehen. Er versuchte Eddard davon zu überzeugen, Joffrey als Geisel zu nehmen und so das Haus Lennister zu neutralisieren. Dann hätte Renly den Thron an sich reißen können. Eddard weigerte sich jedoch und unterstützte stattdessen Stannis' Anspruch auf den Thron. Eddard argumentierte, er wolle in den letzten Stunden des Königs nicht dessen Kinder gefangen nehmen und unnötig Blut vergießen. Später erfuhr Eddard von Varys, dass Renly und Loras aus der Stadt Richtung Süden geflohen waren."Gewinn oder stirb" Im Feldlager der Lennisters berichtete Kevan Lennister, dass sowohl Renly als auch Stannis den Eisernen Thron beanspruchen. Derweil lehnte Robb Stark den Vorschlag von Jonos Bracken ab, sich mit Renly zu verbünden und erklärte sich stattdessen zum König im Norden."Feuer und Blut" Staffel 2 Durch ein Bündnis mit dem mächtigen Haus Tyrell, das durch die Ehe mit Margaery Tyrell besiegelt wurde, konnte sich Renly zum König erklären. Um diesen Anspruch auch gegen seine Konkurrenten durchsetzen zu können, benötigte er - wie alle "Spieler um den Thron" - Truppen. Er sammelte ein Heer von 100.000 Mann, bestehend aus Soldaten der Weite und der Sturmlande. Letztere schlossen sich Renly bereitwillig an, obwohl sie Vasallen seines älteren Bruders Stannis waren, der ebenfalls seinen Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron geltend machte. Im folgenden Krieg der fünf Könige unterhielt Renly eine der mächtigsten Armeen in ganz Westeros, die in der Lage war, Königsmund einzunehmen. Allerdings behielt er eine passive Haltung im Kriegsverlauf bei. Renly wartete darauf, dass Lennisters und Starks weiter in den Flusslanden gegeneinander kämpften und sich dabei aufrieben. Zudem schnitt er Königsmund von jeglichem Nachschub aus der Weite ab, was später zu einem blutigen Aufstand in der Hauptstadt führte. Die bloße Existenz seiner Armee beeinflusste die Strategie von Tywin Lennister, der nicht seine gesamte Streitmacht gegen Robb Stark in die Flusslande oder in die Westlande schicken konnte, ohne Königsmund schutzlos an Renly auszuliefern. Stattdessen war Tywin gezwungen, den Hauptteil seiner Armee auf Harrenhal zu konzentrieren, eine Festung, die auf halben Weg zwischen Robb im Norden und Renly im Süden lag, um denjenigen anzugreifen, der Königsmund als erstes bedrohte. Bereits siegessicher lagerte das Heer von König Renly in der Nähe von Sturmkap in den Sturmlanden. Es wurde ein Turnier veranstaltet, dem Renly und seine Königin Margaery von einem Podest aus beiwohnten. Ser Loras, Margaerys Bruder und Renlys Liebhaber, wurde von seinem Gegner entwaffnet und mit einem kräftigen Hieb zu Boden geworfen. Loras ergab sich und Renly gratuliert beiden Kontrahenten. Der Sieger stellte sich als eine Frau heraus, Brienne von Tarth. Renly sagte ihr, dass sie alles sei, was ihr Vater versprochen hatte und gewährte ihr, für den Sieg über Loras, einen Wunsch. Briennes antwortete, dass sie ein Mitglied seiner Königsgarde sein wolle und Renly akzeptierte. Catelyn Stark, die das Schauspiel beobachtet hatte, wurde nun angekündigt und bekräftigte die Stellung ihres Sohnes als König des Nordens. Renly und Margaery äußerten ihr Bedauern darüber, dass Lord Eddard hingerichtet wurde. Er selbst versprach die Verantwortlichen zu richten und ihr Joffreys Kopf zu bringen, eine Aussage, die von seinen Männern mit Beifall aufgenommen wurde. Catelyn bedankte sich bei "Lord" Renly, doch Brienne korrigiert sie und verlangte, dass Catelyn vor dem "König" niederkniet. Renly verzichtete auf die Formalität, nahm Catelyn als Ehrengast auf und führte sie durch das Lager. Catelyn ermahnte ihn, den Krieg ernstzunehmen, da es Renly scheinbar für ein Spiel hielt. Er vertraute auf seine zahlenmäßig weit überlegene Armee und seine Soldaten, die von Catelyn als "Ritter des Sommers" bezeichnet wurden. Danach beendete Renly das Gespräch, unter dem Vorwand alleine beten zu wollen, und gab Brienne die Anweisung, Lady Stark in einem Zelt unterzubringen. In den Büchern thumb|220px|Hinzugefügt von [[Benutzer:HideAndSeek|HideAndSeek "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Illustration von Renly Baratheon.]] In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist Renly zu Beginn der Ereignisse 21 Jahre alt. Er ist 15 Jahre jünger als König Robert, dem er in Aussehen, Ausstrahlung und Fähigkeiten stark ähnelt. Renlys älterer (und Roberts jüngerer) Bruder Stannis unterscheidet sich ebenfalls nur wenig von ihm. Renly ist der Herr über Sturmkap, dem Familiensitz des Hauses Baratheon. Dies ist ein Grund für die Spannung zwischen ihm und Stannis, der im Namen des Königs über die arme und isolierte Burg Drachenstein herrscht. Renly wird als freundlich, aufgeschlossen und ehrlich beschrieben, tendiert aber auch zur Leichtfertigkeit und dazu Ereignisse nicht ernst zu nehmen. Sein engster Vertrauter - und Liebhaber - bei Hofe ist sein ehemaliger Knappe, Ser Loras Tyrell, der zu einem hervorragenden Ritter aufgestiegen ist. In den Romanen wird die Beziehung zwischen Beiden subtiler dargestellt als in der TV-Serie. In der Serie unterhält Renly mit Loras eine enge Beziehung, die deutlich auf seine sexuelle Orientierung bezogen wird. In den Büchern gibt es lediglich versteckte Hinweise und Anspielungen auf ihr Verhältnis, in der Interaktion von anderen Charakteren. Dies ist weitgehend auf die erzählerische Mechanik der Romane zurückzuführen, da in den ersten beiden Büchern sowohl Renly, als auch Loras und Margaery nur Nebenhandlungen einnehmen. George R. R. Martin, Autor der Romane, hat bestätigt, dass beide eine Beziehung unterhielten. Renly verbarg dies vor der Öffentlichkeit, aufgrund der vorherrschenden Religion in Westeros, die Auswirkung auf seine soziale Stellung gehabt hätte. Es ist nicht genau geklärt, wie intensiv Renlys Verhältnis zu Loras war oder in welchem Umfang ihr Umfeld davon wusste. Aus den Büchern ist bekannt, dass Petyr Baelish und Varys, aufgrund ihrer jeweiligen Spionagenetzwerke, davon wussten und sogar Jaime Lennister macht eine Andeutung über sie an einer Stelle. Eine direkte Frage, wie weit Renlys Beziehung zu Loras anderen Charakteren, wie Jaime, bekannt war beantwortete George R. R. Martin mit den Worten: "what do you think? (was denkst du?)". Auftritte Staffel 1 * Lord Schnee * Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes * Der Wolf und der Löwe * Eine goldene Krone * Gewinn oder stirb Staffel 2 * Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben * Der Garten der Knochen * Der Geist von Harrenhal Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. Referenzen en:Renly Baratheon es:Renly Baratheon fr:Renly Baratheon it:Renly Baratheon pl:Renly Baratheon pt-br:Renly Baratheon ru:Ренли Баратеон zh:蓝礼·拜拉席恩 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Kleiner Rat